Lovers to Friends
by vanillalovescnjonghyun
Summary: When everyone went off merrymaking, Hitsugaya stayed with her and relieved her deepest fears. She didn't want to go back to daydreaming about her taichu again. HitsuHina! please read and review


* * *

"_**Lovers to Friends"**_

_A Bleach Fanfiction**  
**_

* * *

_**Honestly, what will become of me?**_

_**Don't like reality**_

_**It's way too clear to me**_

I felt as empty as a shell. I had no one to talk to – or at least I chose not to. I had kept my feelings and paranoia against him for a long time now. And I don't know what will happen next.

_**But really, life is daily**_

_**We are what we don't see**_

_**Missed everything daydreaming**_

I had spent my days back then thinking about Aizen-taichu, but now that he has betrayed Soul Society, I was left alone to my shattered dreams. Yes, my taichu may have betrayed Seireitei, more so had he betrayed me. I fell into his sloppy illusions that I forgot about the life I've been truly blessed with.

_**Flames to dust**_

_**Lovers to friends**_

_**Why do all good things come to an end?**_

Now I feel that HItsugaya-kun is slipping away from me. Lying here on my bed tonight, I realize that things will never be the same for us.

My Shiro-chan.

_**Traveling, I stop only at exits**_

_**Wondering if I'll stay young and restless**_

I'm losing Shiro-chan to my pathetic illusions, a mirage of lies I so long to shatter. I'm losing Shiro-chan – the one person who had believed in me all through these years, the one person who dared everything to protect me, the one person who truly andsincerely cared for me.

Things that Aizen-taichu had never showed me.

Things only Shiro-chan can give me. Happiness only Shiro-chan can bring to me.

_**Living this way I stress less  
I want to pull away when the dream dies  
The pain sets in and I don't cry  
I only feel gravity and I wonder why**_

The moon shines brightly tonight, I say to myself, as I tried to fight the urge to cry. My eyes reflected the sad light from that crystal orb in the sky.

I really want to pull away from Aizen-taichu and his stupid lies. I want to recover and be happy like Renji, Kira and Rangiku. I want to be free once more, free of this silent paranoia that will soon be the end of me.

I want Shiro-chan back.

_**Flames to dust**_

_**Lovers to friends**_

_**Why do all good things come to an end?**_

I hear some merry-making at the other rooms not too far away from me, and I long to get up and join them, as if nothing had ever happened. But I know it would be hard for them to accept me, after what I did – believing in and siding with Aizen-taichu – and what I did to my Shiro-chan.

I pointed my zanpakuto at him, something I'll never forgive myself of. Because of that, I don't even deserve to call him Shiro-chan any longer, rather sink back into calling him Hitsugaya-taichu in order to at least make up for my insolence. But the damage had been done, not to Hitsugaya the taichu of the 10th squad, but to Shiro-chan, my precious childhood friend.

A smile touched my lips as I remembered all the times we had been together, kidding around like twelve-year-olds. I remember his subtle words very well.

_Bed-wetter Momo._

I missed him calling me like that. But I never expect to hear that again.

_It's taichu to you, Hinamori._

That's all I'll ever deserve to hear.

_**Well the dogs were whistling a new tune  
Barking at the new moon  
Hoping it would come soon so that they could**_

I heard the sliding door of my room open, and I turn around to see who was there.

_**And the sun was wondering if it should stay away for a day til the feeling went away  
And the sky was falling on the clouds were dropping and  
the rain forgot how to bring salvation  
**_

"S-Shiro-chan?"

His blue orbs shone in the moonlight. His nonchalance chilled me.

"Momo."

_**Flames to dust**_

_**Lovers to friends **_

I had longed to hear him call my name like that. I cried.

"Shiro-chan…"

I ran up to him and he received me with open arms, just like a child surrenders to his defender. Yes, Shiro-chan was my defender. He was my fortress.

I cried all the tears that I had never cried before. I cried all the tears that meant much more than what I'd ever get to say. His arms tightened around me, but instead of feeling pain I felt solace, solace only he can give.

_**Well the dogs were whistling a new tune  
Barking at the new moon  
Hoping it would come soon so that they could die**_

The tears flooded as my heart poured out its contents.

_I'm sorry._

_Thank you._

_I'm scared, Shiro-chan._

_I'm really sorry._

_Forgive me, Shiro-chan._

_Come back to me._

_Help me._

_Please, Shiro-chan._

_Please need me, so I'll have a reason to live._

_Help me._

_I'm sorry._

_**And why do all good things come to an end?**_

Finally, he spoke.

"Momo…

Mamoritai."

It rained. But I was happy. He came back to me.

* * *

**_Disclaimer: I almost forgot. I don't own Bleach. :)  
_**

**_A/N: Credits to the song "All Good Things (Come to an End) by Nelly Furtado_**

**_ That's where the whole idea of this fic came from._**

**_ Please read and review._**

**_ Thank you._**

**_PS. I just love HitsuHina. Do you:P_**

**_ Let me know what you think._**

**_ JA! - yoko no hime  
_**


End file.
